wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Huge PlotHoles the RPGers Ignore
The Following is a part of a series of articles by the various RPGers--- There are a few minor plot holes that we as the RPGers ignore. However, the following are the most blatant and large which I could find. 5 ''' '''Yulair isn't a Member of the Capita Council or the CDC When the Treaty of Capita was first signed on Gammeta, DR. Tourny was somehow present, and relayed the original purpose of the Treaty Of Capita to Emperor Krion. After hastily changing the purpose of the Treaty, it was formed into the Capita Council, it's headquarters were staged on BlyDonia Prime, and the Big Four "BlyDonia, Gammeta, Yulair, Crusader Republic" were established. One problem is. Yulair never signed the Treaty of Capita Wolf attended the Capita Conference on Gammeta when the treaty was first signed, but he never actually signed it. In fact, as soon as Naga went to DRAKON2, cut off all ties to the members, and prepared for war, Wolf immediately said he was not a member. But, why does Yulair keep coming to meetings? It's unknown. The Capita Council wasn't used until the Second Ichiri War in May, and at that time, it was reformed into the CDC. Yulair randomly joined without signing anything. This has surprisingly never been adressed in the meetings, despite the headaches the Yulair sometimes cause. Headaches in meetings brings me to number four... 4 ''' '''Drakonia isn't a Member of the Capita Council or the CDC This one is just straightforward. The Capita Council was founded for the sole purpose of destroying Drakonia, but that changed, and it became a protectorate loose association of civilizations. However, immediately following the breakout of the Second Ichiri War, Drakonia immediately called for a Capita meeting, despite the fact that only BlyDonia or Gammeta can call meetings. Things were less formal then, however, as Appearance Worlds were being taken by the minute. However, Drakonia was given a spot in the council back in April in an attempt to patch things up. Unsurprisingly, they refused membership. Later, during the war, Drakonia attempted to install it's top Admiral, Ming, into the Supreme Allied Commander position. This sparked furious responses from BlyDonia, and Drakonia threatened to leave the CDC. Which, was an empty threat seeing as how they were never even members. 3 ''' '''The Original Introduction of the Ichiri In mid-February, BlyDonia was visited by the then unknown Ichiri forces, who messed with their systems before not returning a few weeks later. It was at that time that a rift had opened over the Tenon Colony, and entrance to their Universe was granted. However, during the Second Ichiri War, they weren't allowed to come in until Bly accidentally opened up a rift portal. As soon as it closed, the Ichiri were shut out all together. This raises a question: How did they get in the first time? If they were able to sneak into the Universe the first time without so much as a sweat, how come they couldn't do that the second time? Why were they immediately shut out of the Appearance with the closing of the rifts? The rift had been weakening since the dawn of time in both universes. The first time, the rift had naturally reached a point where whatever technology the Ichiri had was able to cut through it. However, after the rift was sealed again, it was again strong enough to resist their technology. Bly ripped it open again using a massively powerful plot-enabled accident. 00:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) 2 ''' '''Various BlyDonian Soiree's Way back in January, Bly introduced a brand new concept, the BlyDonian Second Annual Ball. This raises the initial question, what happened to the first Annual Ball? However, this doesn't even compare to the other blazing plot holes. In April, the Third Annual BlyDonian Ball occured, disguised as the Bly Machine Ball. However, how is it possible to have two annual balls in the same year? The Answer: It's not. Unless the years in the Appearance are suddenly four months regular time, there's no possible way Bly could have had two annual balls within the time span specified. 1 ''' '''Unfinished Plots There have been several story arcs over the course of the RPG: 1) Creation 2) January-March 3) The Capita Crisis/Creation 4) The Ichiri War 5) The Cold War 6) Ancient Flagship However, there have been many unfinished plots within the RPG, such as: 1) The Nolon 2) The Alsoras War 3) Tourny's Plots All of these story arcs suddenly and abruptly ended without any warning. The Nolon Government fled Nolon Prime for some other planet, and the whole war ended. They also never bothered us again. We destroyed their capital, so they became peaceful? The Alsoras War is another example. Naga ceased RPGing, and the whole war suddenly ended. As if nothing had happened. In an attempt to fix this, Bly said that the rebels took over Alsoras, and made it into a Republic. Finally, almost all of Tourny's plots start, and never end. Such as the Strog, and the trip out of the Appearance. Whoops. ---Look for the next article, coming soon--- Which of my plots are unfinished, huh? 00:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Articles